fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Baltan
Shadow Baltan as a member of the Baltan race that was possessed by the Shadow Creatures. Appearance Shadow Baltan looks exactly like the normal Alien Baltan, but his body is black and he has white eyes. Both of these things signify that he has been possessed by the Shadow Creatures. History In the mist of all the chaos, with the Shadow Creatures, the Xiliens, Simians, and Space Hunter Nebula M, no one noticed another alien being arriving on earth with malevolent intentions. A member of the Baltan race, had come to earth, presumably to conquer the planet. I guess he didn't get the memo that earth was not a good place to be at the moment. The alien was shifty, using his powers of teleportation and the creation of illusions to avoid the Shadow Creatures. However, he could only stay away for so long. Eventually, the creatures got to him. Baltan tried to resist, but as the Creatures took control of his thoughts, he saw theirs. Knowing that Ultramen were on this planet caused the alien to let out his trademark laugh. He wasn't going to win, nobody was. These creatures had descended on the earth, and there was no stopping them. His laugher quickly stopped, as the creatures took total control. The newly created Shadow Baltan was quite useful for the creatures, using his abilities to help them find more human victims. Eventually, the Ultra Brothers got word of the alien's arrival, and the original Ultraman, along with Ultraman 80, went to investigate. The two Ultras came across Shadow Baltan as he was killing an unfortunate human. This angered the Ultras. The Alien let out his sick twisted laugh again, now distorted by the presence of the Shadow Creatures. Shadow Baltan quickly grew to his giant size, and engaged the two Ultras. Baltan was as dangerous as ever, using his abilities, now enhanced by the Shadow Creatures, he was able to hold his own against the two, taunting them with his laugh all the while. Soon, Both Ultraman and 80 were surrounded by the illusion Baltans, as well as more of the creatures. The possessed alien spoke: "You cannot win. It is hopeless. Give in. Soon you shall all fall. Our darkness will snuff out your light, ". Ultraman had had enough of this, he was tired of these creatures and wanted them to die. Even the more compassionate 80 knew these monsters were a threat, and needed to be eliminated. Ultraman blasted the illusions, the creatures, and eventually Baltan himself, with his Specium Ray. He wanted them all dead. Out of the group, only Shadow Baltan survived. The Shadow Creatures, hurt by the energy of the light, started to leave the alien's body, only to be destroyed by Ultraman. 80 tried to to talk to the alien, to reason with him. Surprisingly, Baltan responded, "You really don't see the beauty of it all. You're not going to win. None of us are. It's pointless, hopeless. We're all going to die, and do you know what the best part is. No one will care. No one will come to save you. The Earth will become the most feared planet in the universe. And on the bright side, people like me won't have to conquer it anymore." This angered 80, as he picked up this psychotic alien, and started punching him, over and over again, the alien laughing while 80's attack continued. Eventually, both Ultras were done playing around. 80 dropped the alien to the ground, as he started to say something: "Go ahead. Kill me. It won't matter, Nothing matters anymore.". That laugh was the last thing could be heard before both Ultras blasted the alien and his possessors into oblivion. Abilties * Same as the normal Alien Baltan * Shadow Powers Trivia * Shadow Baltan is my second Ultraman relate Shadow Kaiju, after Shadow Taro. * He is also my second fan alien/seijin, after Imitation Imitation Ultraman. Category:Shadow Kaiju Category:Universe 1954 Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Ultraman Category:Male